


Poetry

by sanameskini



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Moving In Together, Sex, and really in love, really cute tbh, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanameskini/pseuds/sanameskini
Summary: “I want to write poetry about you. I want to write about how your skin tastes like the sun and how your smile shines like the moon”She wondered if love really was supposed to feel like this. Vilde had many times heard that love is both pain and pleasure, but so far she had only felt pleasure, and a tiny bit of sunshine too.****Eva and Vilde have just moved in together, this is their first night together in their new apartment.





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first fic so be kind (always). If you find anything grammatically incorrect,pls tell me? That'd be greeejt! Enjoyyyy

***

Eva closed the bedroom door behind them and motioned Vilde further inside. She took a hold of the silk sheets on the bed and flung them on the floor. 

Outside, the rain was falling and the thunder was booming. On odd times the shadows in the room would disappear when the sky would light up. 

Neither Vilde or Eva was scared of lighting, as when they looked at each other a bright lighting would light up their eyes and their smiles. 

Without Eva having to say anything Vilde took off her too big shirt, leaving her with only small black lace panties and a bare chest. Eva left her clothes on even when Vilde laid down in the middle of the sheet-less bed. 

Eva was sure Vilde was made of kisses and sunbeams.

She lowered herself onto the bed and climbed over Vilde’s body, never touching, only hovering. Vilde’s eyes were following her every move.

Vilde’s nipples were hardening and Eva could tell she was nervous. 

Eva closed her eyes and put a kiss behind her ear and breathed out.

Vilde closed her eyes when Eva started speaking.

“I want to write poetry about you” Eva whispered against her neck, lips touching Vilde’s skin when her lips moved. “I want to write about how your skin tastes like the sun and how your smile shines like the moon”.

Eva kissed her way down her neck and Vilde couldn’t breath. 

“I want to write about how I can see stars in your eyes and how your laugh makes my heart ache with love”

Vilde opened her eyes and Eva looked up at her from between her breasts. She could see the sea in Eva’s eyes and feel the waves dragging her in.

“I want to write about how when you breathe I can feel my lungs expanding and when you look at me I feel whole”

“I want to write about how your dreams are made of stardust and your hair is made of gold”

Vilde tried to form words, but when she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was a puff of air. 

Eva moved down to kissing her stomach. Vilde felt hands slowly making their way down her side, tickling her. She let out a puff of air again and could feel a smile against her skin. 

Vilde’s hands made their way up the bed frame above her, taking hold, knuckles turning white. 

Eva’s hands made their way down to Vilde’s thighs and then moved her lips down to kiss her hip bone. 

Rain was pattering against their window and the only other sounds in the room was Vilde’s small breathes and Evas kisses.

“Do you want me to continue? We can stop if you don’t feel comfortable”. 

Vilde nodded, then shaked her head, her light strands gliding around on the pillows. 

Eva tapped her fingertips on the inside of her thighs to get her to open up. Vilde’s legs fell open and Eva let out a small laugh, in awe of Vilde’s bravery.

“Can you please keep going?” Vilde’s voice was high-pitched, thick, and full of emotion.

“Sorry… I’m sorry, you’re just so beautiful.” Eva laughed again, this time louder.

“When you laugh you make my heart ache, too” Vilde sounded happy and when Eva looked up from between her legs Vilde had her eyes closed and was smiling at the ceiling. 

Without answering she kissed Vilde on top of the lace panties before hooking her fingers in them and dragging them down her legs and over her feet. She sat up on her heels and let the panties dangle from her finger. Vilde’s eyelashes fluttered and she licked her lips.

“Am I going to be the only one naked?” 

Eva smirked and shaked her head, taking hold of her hairband, letting her hair fall out of her ponytail and down her shoulders. 

Vilde scrambled to her knees, reaching out for the bottom of Eva’s tank top. Eva let go of Vilde’s panties before lifting her arms up to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried not to smile when Vilde began lifting her tank over her head. She kept her eyes closed and her arms high even after the tank could be heard falling to the floor, nipples free and hard.

“You are beautiful, too, Eva. We’re beautiful together” 

Eva nodded, nothing was as beautiful as Vilde and Eva together, touching.

When Vilde’s tongue licked Eva’s left nipple her lips parted and her eyes shot open, hands still reaching for the stars. 

Vilde’s lips closed over the nipple and she looked up at Eva, their eyes meeting, blue waves crashing together.

She lifted her hand to rub her own nipple and bit down on Eva’s, never breaking eye contact. Eva let out a surprised sound that quickly turned into a moan. Hearing Eva like that made Vilde rub her own nipple harder between her finger and thumb.

Eva had never seen anything as amazing as Vilde in that moment. Eyelashes wet from happy tears, cheeks red and lips pursed. Vilde’s hair fell like a gold waterfall down her back and Eva wanted to touch it. Wanted to confirm that her hair was made of thin gold threads.

“Lay down, Vilde” Eva said. Vilde’s eyes widened and then she nodded quickly, not even trying to not be desperate.

Taking her lips off of Eva’s nipple she bounced onto her back on the empty bed. 

“What do you want to do with me all laid out?” Vilde asked and stretched out on the bed, toes pointed and fingertips reaching as far as possible.

Eva had taken her arms down to her sides again, and were now seated at the end of the bed. A lightning flashed outside making Vilde’s skin glow. She motioned Vilde to just lay there. Vilde glanced at Eva before nodding, and closed her eyes.

Eva tapped her fingers starting from under Vilde’s feet and danced her way up to her knees. She wanted to mimic the raindrops outside onto Vilde’s skin. 

“I want to make love to you.” Eva watched Vilde’s eyes slowly open. “That okay?”

Vilde giggled. “Yeah Eva, that’s okay. I’m not nervous anymore. You make me calm”.

While Eva kept on touching her skin as light as water drops, Vilde looked around their room. From their small wardrobe that held their clothes to the armchair in the far corner. From the flowers on the shelf above their bedside table to the mirror on their door. When she saw them together on the bed she wondered how their love could possibly fit in this small room. The apartment even. 

She wondered if love really was supposed to feel like this. Vilde had many times heard that love is both pain and pleasure, but so far she had only felt pleasure, and a tiny bit of sunshine too.

She wondered if that was a bad thing. She didn’t even feel pain when they fought. The annoyance was there, sure, but pain? Never. 

“You’re thinking too much, Vilde” 

“Sorry, I’m just looking at us in the mirror, we look great.”

“As always then.” Eva said, with a smile.

“Yeah.” Vilde smiled, too. “We do always look amazing” then urged Eva on again. “Keep going it feels amazing”

Eva exchanged her fingers for her lips and trailed kisses up her leg and between her thighs, and then just kept on licking and kissing.

“Ooh fff…” and Vilde felt stupid to even have thought about pain when they could have been doing this. 

***

“I think I fell in love again tonight” Vilde said with a smile and kissed Eva’s lips again.

“Me, too”.

**Author's Note:**

> @sanameskini on tumblr


End file.
